happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Fish
There are many fish that have appeared throughout Happy Tree Friends, and they usually make only one appearance and a minor one at that. However, some play a pivotal role in the episode in which they appear in. By Species Angelfish Angelfish appear briefly several times in Sea What I Found and Sea of Love. A few angelfish also appear in Doggone It, inside fish tanks at a pet store. Seamobile.png|Angelfish in Sea What I Found. LBE2_The_Reef.png|Angelfish in Sea of Love. Petstore.png|Angelfish in tanks. Electric Eel An electric eel appears in Off the Hook, in which it electrocutes Russell while he is being dragged along by Lumpy's fishing line. The same eel can be seen getting regurgitated by the whale in Get Whale Soon. In Sea What I Found, Russell is seen using an electric eel as a welding torch. Indexeel.jpg|The electric eel in Off The Hook. 22GWS.png|The electric eel's appearance in Get Whale Soon. Electriceel.png|The eel in Sea What I Found. Frogfish The frogfish only appears in Sea of Love, in which it kills Russell and injures Giggles by eating their faces off. Its lure mimics a flower, which it uses to attract prey, or Russell in this case. LBE2 Angler Fish.png|The frogfish's head. LBE2 Russell and The Fish.png|Russell holding the frogfish. LBE2 Ending 1.png|Giggles holding the frogfish. Great White Sharks Great white sharks appear in the episodes Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Wipe Out!, and Wingin' It. A shark also makes an appearance in Petunia's Summer Smoochie and in the games Going Overboard and Strandead. Shark_School.jpg|A school of sharks. Smoochie_Shark.jpg|A shark with a different color eating Petunia. Wipe_48.jpg|A shark's body. S1E27 Crashed bus on the island.png|Shark fins. Hammerhead Shark A hammerhead shark is seen in Sea What I Found, in which Russell uses it as an actual hammer to build his machine. The shark later attacks him after the machine falls apart. Hammerheadshark.png|The hammerhead shark. Hammerhead.png|Don't use them like hammers. Beatdown.png|The hammerhead attacking Russell. Manta Ray Manta rays appear a few times during Sea What I Found. One swims behind Russell as he approaches the shipwreck. Then a small school of them can be seen when Lifty and Shifty drive Disco Bear's submarine towards the undersea volcano. mantaray.png|A manta ray. mantarays.png|More manta rays. Piranhas A school of piranhas are first seen in Water You Wading For when they attack Cuddles in a lake. These piranhas are purple and don't resemble Russell's Piranha. Russell's Piranha first appears in Something Fishy, in which Russell presents it to his class during show-and-tell. The piranha soon escapes thanks to Giggles, killing her and Petunia, and injuring Flaky, before eating Russell's head to the bone. A bunch of piranhas are later shown at the end of YouTube Copyright School. S1E6_Piranhaseatcuddles.png|Purple piranhas. S3E9 SF Piranha.png|Russell's piranha. Russell and his piranha fish-0.PNG|Feeding time. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Don't try this at home. Or anywhere else. Pufferfish In Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Russell swallows a live pufferfish, which inflates in his throat and chokes him. Indexpufferfishclams.jpg|The pufferfish in a bucket of clams. Diee.png|The puffer inflates in Russell's throat. Sawfish A sawfish is seen in Sea What I Found, swimming near the shipwreck. Russell later grabs the sawfish and uses its rostrum to cut a hole through a sunken ship. It later attacks Russell after the machine he built falls apart. saw fish.png|The sawfish. Sawfish.png|Russell saw the sawfish. Beatdown.png|The sawfish attacking Russell. Seahorse A seahorse briefly appears in the beginning of Off the Hook when Russell swims to the ocean floor to eat a clam. The Seahorse.png|The seahorse with other marine animals. Divingrussell.png|A seahorse swimming by Russell. Swordfish A swordfish appears at the end of Whose Line Is It Anyway?, impaling Russell through his head as he reels it in with his fishing rod. Other Fish Generic fish appear various times in the series, as wild animals, characters' pets, or food. Fishsnailturtle.png|A "seeing-eye" fish from A Sight for Sore Eyes. STV1E12.3 Caged fish.png|A fish somehow breathing out of water in Junk in the Trunk. STV1E13.2 Fish.png|Lumpy's pet fish in Double Whammy Part I. Wasteoffish.png|Fish killed by Lumpy in Every Litter Bit Hurts. S3E11 Poor Fish.png|Lifty and Shifty's goldfish, frozen in its bowl. GigglesFishKiller.jpg|A fish caught by Giggles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Shard 13.jpg|Handy's pet goldfish in Shard at Work. Icefish.png|A wild fish appears! STV1E13.1 Fish truck.png|A truck of fish from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. STV1E13.1 RIP FISHY.png|More dead fish. 7GWS.png|Dead fish in the whale. 22GWS.png|Goldfish in the whale's vomit. 2ndGTB125.png|Fish boiled to death by Splendid from Gems the Breaks. fishstore.png|A fish store from Easy Comb, Easy Go. Fisharoundarock.png|Fish seen in Take a Hike. Petstore.png|Some fish in a pet store in Doggone It. Cursedidolfish.jpg|Fish in sea mine explosion in Off the Hook. Category:Lists Category:Fish Category:One Time Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Sea Animals Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals